Gargamel's First Catch/Part 5
"It is quite interesting, if also rather amusing, that Gargamel would be 'hoisted by his own petard', as Brainy would be fond of saying, when he attempted to make himself bigger so he could find and destroy the Smurfs," Polaris said after the story had ended. "Unfortunately, that was only the beginning of our troubles with Gargamel," Papa Smurf said. "Sometime after that, he would attempt to destroy us by creating a female Smurf out of blue clay, but that would smurf against him as Smurfette expressed her desire to become a real Smurf, and with the Adam's Rib Spell I was able to accomplish that." "But that only made me a target for Gargamel, as he now smurfed to capture me so that he could smurf me back into his obedient little creation of his," Smurfette said, sounding a bit sad. "This smurf doesn't like the thought that Gargamel still thought of you as his daughter, even if you have turned against him, Smurfette," Empath said. "I wasn't happy of that myself, Empath, believe me," Papa Smurf said. "Sometimes I still have nightmares that Gargamel would succeed in turning Smurfette against us, and that there would be no return for her." "What became of Gargamel's desire to create the Philosopher's Stone?" Polaris asked. "From what Narrator had told us, Polaris, Gargamel would eventually find out that the formula for creating it would require six Smurfs instead of one because of an error that was smurfed in the spell book he first found it in," Papa Smurf said. "That started the time when he was smurfing out all sorts of traps in the forest to capture my little Smurfs so he could have his six Smurfs for making gold." "And that was also around the time when I have smurfed a nightmare that Papa Smurf was losing his magic powers, which I thought was smurfing true when he was working on a plant-growth formula that kept failing on him," Smurfette said. "Well, I figured if Gargamel wanted gold so badly, I was going to smurf it to him in order to get my little Smurfs away from him," Papa Smurf said. "So I smurfed some of Smurfette's hair in order to make a pile of gold coins to lure the wizard out of his hovel to follow the trail that I smurfed for him so he could be captured and smurfed out of the way along with his cat." He then chuckled as he added, "The only problem with the 'gold' that I created for Gargamel is that it wasn't waterproof, so when it rained, it ended up smurfing into a golden puddle." Empath also laughed, as did Smurfette. "Gold that wasn't waterproof...this smurf could only wish to be there to see the look on Gargamel's face when he found out that his gold wasn't real." "As Brainy would say, 'all that glitters isn't gold', Empath," Smurfette said, enjoying the thought. "This one still appreciates knowing about this Gargamel, even if this one may never have the chance of ever actually encountering him," Polaris said. "We can't smurf on our laurels, thinking that everything in our lives will be smurfy again just because we don't have Gargamel as part of it, Polaris," Papa Smurf said. "We still have Lord Balthazar, Hogatha, and Chlorhydris to deal with, not to mention whatever kind of perils still exist out in the forest and beyond it." "You don't think that we might run into someone like Gargamel in the near future, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked. "We can never be certain of that, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "That's why we must always be vigilant whenever we travel beyond our village, because someone as evil as Gargamel may use us for whatever purpose smurfs him or her." "This smurf understands that, Papa Smurf," Empath said. "And if the Psyche Master himself decides that he would want to wage war against the Smurfs, we will stand together against him, won't we, Polaris?" "This one doesn't wish for that scenario to happen, Empath, but if it's for the safety of the Smurfs that this one must stand against his own Psyche brethren, then so be it," Polaris said. Empath smiled as he and Polaris looked at each other. "Let's go find Narrator and see if he can tell us anymore stories about Gargamel that only he knows about." "This one shall accompany you, Empath," Polaris said. THE END Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Gargamel's First Catch chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles